Koishii
by Primulla
Summary: fic romantica Ken


Koishii  
(Por Prímulla)  
  
Kenshin ergueu os olhos para o céu estrelado e suspirou pesadamente. Estava exausto. Tinha lavado toda a roupa, brincado com as meninas, feito o almoço, o jantar, esquentado água para o banho da Kaoru... Outro suspiro escapou de seus lábios. Às vezes sentia saudades da sua época de andarilho, da solidão... Vez ou outra da ferocidade de outros tempos. Durante a época da restauração, apesar das batalhas e o constante alerta, ele se sentia seguro, sabia como agir. Usava sua espada com habilidade feroz de um assassino e se perdia na quietude de sua alma escura. Fazia tempo que não sentia aquela emoção pulsante dentro de si. Era preciso lutar, controlar, esquecer... Então fixou seus olhos violetas no brilho prateado das estrelas no tapete negro do céu. Quantas vezes ele não havia olhado as mesmas estrelas para aliviar a escuridão que parecia segui-lo constantemente no passado? Por que se lembrar disso agora? Jamais se sentia cansado demais com os serviços domésticos que lhe eram quase uma terapia, enquanto se ocupava no trabalho de lavar roupa, cozinhar e cuidar daqueles pequenos trabalhos não se permitia lembrar, perdendo-se na febre de Battousai. O trabalho cansava seu corpo e adormecia o espírito insaciável do retalhador. Battousai morava dentro dele, vivo, pulsante e ao mesmo tempo aprisionado no mais denso e solitário recanto de sua alma. Então por que lembrar dele naquela noite?  
  
"Kenshin", a voz baixa de Kaoru as suas costas pareceu despertá-lo de um transe sombrio. Ele olhou-a por sobre o ombro e quando os olhos violetas encontraram o azul escuro dos olhos dela, um terno sorriso, daqueles que apenas Kenshin sabia dar, abrandava o rosto dele, afastando os pensamentos perturbadores. "O que você faz sentado aqui no escuro?".  
  
"Estou só olhando as estrelas", ele respondeu com candura, voltando a olhar para o céu. Kaoru sentia uma tensão no ar, apesar do sorriso dele, as palavras brandas, algo se escondia por trás dos olhos violetas. Impulsionada por forças que ela desconhecia, Kaoru caminhou até Kenshin e sentou-se ao lado dele, percebeu então que a sakabatou dele estava posta sobre ao chão de madeira, levemente afastada dele. Aquilo a surpreendeu, pois Kenshin raramente mantinha sua espada longe, era como se ela fosse parte dele, ou a constante lembrança de quem um dia ele foi. Ela cruzou os braços para lutar contra a vontade de abraçá-lo e confortá-lo de algo que nem mesmo ela tinha consciência ser real ou não. Eles tinham passado por muitas coisas juntos, suas almas pareciam ter se tocado de uma forma quase plena, capaz de lhe permitir sentir as emoções que pulsavam dentro dele, compreender a melancolia nos olhos violetas apesar de sua pouca experiência de vida. Era como se Kenshin tivesse se fundido a ela, fazendo parte dela. Por isso, ela sabia que ele pensava no passado, nas batalhas, em Tomoe.  
  
"Está pensando no passado?", ela perguntou num sussurro, incerta de quere ouvir sua resposta, pois muitas coisas ainda não tinham lhe sido reveladas, e ela desconfiava que ele jamais lhe contaria.  
  
Kenshin curvou a cabeça, a franja cobrindo-lhe os olhos, dando-lhe privacidade de seus sentimentos, enquanto o luar depositava tons prateados nos fios ruivos dos cabelos dele.  
  
"Por que acha isso, Srta. Kaoru?".  
  
"Por que insiste em me chamar de Srta. Kaoru?", ela reagiu brava. "Quer me colocar de lado, não é?", ele não respondeu e ela se calou por um momento, bem curto, pois logo disse, ainda mais brava: "Sei que sabe dos meus sentimentos, apesar de preferir ignorá-los, eu aceito isso, aceito tudo em você, porque eu o estimo muito, por isso, fico fula da vida quando você persiste em me colocar em um pedestal, pura, doce, boa sincera Kaoru! Droga Kenshin, eu sou apenas um ser humano!".  
  
"Nunca duvidei disso, Kaoru. Desculpe esse servo pela falta de tato. Vou melhorar", ele disse num tom distante, porém, bondoso. Ela suspirou cansada de lutar contra o que não poderia mudar. Talvez fosse desejar demais que Kenshin a quisesse como esposa. Não depois de Tomoe. O sofrimento que tinha envolvido a relação dele com Tomoe parecia ter causado danos irreparáveis na alma de Kenshin. E sabia que toda vez que ele tocava a cicatriz dele ele lembrava de Tomoe e na dor que amar tinha lhe trazido. Kaoru não duvidava que Kenshin sentia algo por ela, só lamentava que talvez não fosse tão forte para cicatrizar as feridas que ele insistia em manter abertas. Talvez fosse hora de desistir e seguir em frente. Ainda era jovem para construir sonhos, desejar... Não, não era mais capaz de desejar algo além de ter Kenshin por inteiro, pois ele corria em seu sangue como um poderoso veneno que a consumia numa febre de anseios e desejos que talvez jamais viessem a se realizar. Aquilo lhe parecia tão distante quanto o brilho das estrelas. Ela abaixou os olhos vencida pela tristeza de seus próprios pensamentos. Bastava para ela estar apenas juntos de Kenshin, mesmo que ele jamais viesse a tocá-la com ardor ou paixão, ou mesmo se permitir amá-la sem temer as lembranças do passado dele. Estar apenas com ele alimentava sua alma sedenta pelas emoções que somente ele lhe proporcionava. Essas certezas feriam-lhe o coração e sentindo-se dolorosamente derrotada, Kaoru ergue-se.  
  
"Não precisa se preocupar com isso Kenshin, não importa como me chama", ela lentamente começou a se afastar. "A gente se vê amanhã", despediu-se Kaoru antes de abrir o Shoji e deslizá-lo suavemente atrás de si ao fechá-lo, deixando Kenshin para fora do quarto dela, do futon dela e da tristeza que trouxe lágrimas aos olhos de Kaoru. Ela chorou sozinha naquela noite, como havia feito tantas outras enquanto via suas tolas tentativas de ter Kenshin serem vencidas pelo passado, por Battousai, por Tomoe...  
  
Kenshin não ouviu o choro de Kaoru, mas ele sabia que ela chorava silenciosamente no interior do quarto dela. Assim como ele sabia que seu comportamento distante a feria imensamente. Ele sabia de muitas coisas e entre elas que o passado não poderia ser esquecido. Seus dedos tocaram a cicatriz em seu rosto. Ela não doía mais, porém, quando Kenshin fechava os olhos ele sentia a faca de Tomoe corta-lhe a carne, marcando-o para sempre enquanto a vida dela ia se perdendo por causa de quem ele foi, por causa de battousai, pelas mortes que ele causou, pela fome avassaladora que o consumia quando lutava, cortava, arrancava sangue da carne do inimigo e roubava-lhes a vida... Ele jamais tocaria Kaoru ou a traria para o inferno de sua existência. Então por que não partia? Por que não a deixava para que ela pudesse voltar a desejar, a construir um amanhã? Um sorriso amargo lhe marcou os lábios ao ouvir a resposta que ecoava em sua alma: Porque não tinha forças para deixá-la. Precisava de Kaoru, porque a amava, como nunca tinha amado antes. Kaoru lhe despertava sentimentos nobres, uma tola felicidade de apenas estar ao lado dela. Era egoísta demais para deixá-la, ele bem o sabia, mas nem tudo ele poderia controlar em seu íntimo.  
  
Kenshin apanhou sua sakabatou esquecida ao seu lado. Colocou-a em presa em sua cintura. Ainda não fora capaz de esquecer quem ele havia sido no passado. Então, ele entrou no dojo, ciente de que havia muito ainda para lutar, controlar, esquecer...  
  
**********  
  
Kaoru caminhava na cidade em companhia de Tae e Tsubame. Elas faziam compras num raro dia de folga de Tae e Tsubame no Arkabeko. Era um dia agradável e as três olhavam as lojas e papeavam sem maiores preocupações. Kaoru apreciava esses momentos tranqüilos, longe dos resmungos de Yahiko, a chatice de Sanosuke e os constantes desejos insatisfeitos por Kenshin. Por isso, vez ou outra, passava o dia inteiro fora aproveitando o máximo cada minuto na companhia das amigas.  
  
"Estava louca para comprar um quimono novo", disse Tae enquanto elas admiravam uma artesã costurar na entrada de uma loja de tecidos os pequenos detalhes bordados na seda num tom turquesa. "Mas estou precisando economizar", o tom dela era desanimado.  
  
"Economizar pra quê Tae?", perguntou Kaoru curiosa.  
  
"Tae quer ter um bom dote", explicou Tsubame em sua inocência juvenil, mais interessada nos rolos de tecidos do que na conversa entre as duas outras moças.  
  
"Dote? Pra quê?", indagou Kaoru ainda confusa com o cenho franzido.  
  
"Para um bom casamento. Sabe que não sou tão jovem e os homens precisam de atrativos numa mulher", explicou Tae com seu costumeiro ar de astúcia.  
  
"Mas você ainda é jovem, e é bonita. Tenho certeza que logo conhecerá um bom homem e terá muitos filhos e dias felizes", disse Kaoru com plena convicção.  
  
"Oh, claro", a outra não parecia tão confiante como Kaoru quanto à veracidade daquelas palavras. "De qualquer jeito vou dar uma mãozinha ao inevitável encontro com o bom homem que me tomará como esposa", concluiu Tae com um sorriso animado. Kaoru limitou-se a sorrir, enquanto um importuno pensamento encheu sua mente, incerta, ela fitou a mulher mais velha.  
  
"Tae, acha que... Acha que estou perdendo minha juventude e beleza?", seu tom não era mais que um sussurro.  
  
"Um dia todas nós as perderemos", ponderou a outra. "Mas não se preocupe, apesar dos pesares, você tem o Kenshin".  
  
"Mas, ás vezes, eu penso que ele jamais me pedirá em casamento", ela suspirou melancólica.  
  
"Isso é verdade", concordou a outra de pronto. Kaoru arregalou os olhos surpresa, afinal esperava palavras de conforto por parte de Tae! "Ele não se casará com você porque está na cômoda posição de tê-la sem qualquer um envolvimento mais sério".  
  
"Tae, eu e o Kenshin... Nós nunca... Oh! Não acha que a gente...", balbuciou Kaoru vermelha como um pimentão, enquanto evitava os olhos de Tsubame extremamente constrangida.  
  
"Não estou falando de sexo, Kaoru", disse Tae interrompendo-lhe as palavras confusas.  
  
"Tae, olha a Tsubame", retrucou Kaoru quase histérica.  
  
"Ela sabe o que é sexo. Eu tenho conversado com ela desde que Yahiko passou a ir com freqüência no restaurante, você me entende, não é?".  
  
"Eu...", Kaoru estava em choque, pois jamais havia falado daqueles assuntos com ninguém, uma vez que a mãe morreu quando ela ainda era muito menina, e jamais pensou nessas coisas, não tanto como fazia nos últimos anos depois que conheceu Kenshin, mas lutava contra tais pensamentos. Olhou Tsubame que parecia confortável com as palavras de Tae e sentiu-se ainda mais constrangida.  
  
"Bem, voltando a você e Kenshin, devo lhe dizer que ele nunca a pedirá em casamento enquanto estiver confortavelmente instalado em seu dojo, tendo comida, teto e sua devoção. Talvez com o tempo você também ceda em outros aspectos".  
  
"Está dizendo?... Oh, isso não! Sou uma moça descente! Não vou me permitir a essas coisas!".  
  
"Quando se é jovem somos fortes para resistir, mas com o tempo essas coisas pouco importaram. Você cederá, apaixonada e temerosa de perdê-lo, você fará tudo para mantê-lo com você, já esquecida das tolices de moça que alimentou enquanto esperava Kenshin se decidir".  
  
"Kenshin não é assim, Tae", protestou Kaoru com veemência.  
  
"Ele não é um mau rapaz, é bonito, apesar de delicado demais, porém, bem sabemos de sua habilidade com a espada e de tudo que ele tem feito por muitos, mas não podemos negar a vida boa que ele leva em seu dojo, não é verdade?".  
  
"Que sandice! Kenshin cozinha, lava e cuida da casa para mim, acho que eu e que estou no lucro por aqui".  
  
"Será?", Tae sorriu maliciosa. "Você está sozinha, não está?", a pergunta de Tae pareceu apertar uma ferida aberta. Kaoru quis negar, porém, não pode, pois ela estava realmente sozinha. Kenshin não era seu homem, mas também não deixava de ser seu companheiro. Era difícil de explicar ou entender tudo aquilo, quando ela mesma não entendia que diacho de relacionamento havia entre ela e Kenshin. Desanimada, Kaoru abaixou os olhos sem coragem de olhar Tae ou encarar que talvez fosse uma tolice acreditar no amor de Kenshin...  
  
"Tae-san!", exclamou uma voz vinda da rua, a outra moça fitou alguém entre os passantes e os pequenos olhos pareceram focalizar algo familiar, pois ela sorriu com alegria, acenando para atrair a atenção de quem a chamava. Não demorou e um rapaz alto, ombros largos, os cabelos negros que dançavam na brisa fresca da estação, moldando o rosto forte e bonito, surgiu diante delas.  
  
"Tojo!", a voz de Tae soou como um sino que anunciava boas novas, enquanto ela abraçava o rapaz com entusiasmo, surpreendendo as amigas. "Quanto tempo! Pensei que estivesse na Inglaterra!", ela disse após o abraço, ainda com um largo sorriso.  
  
"Estava, mas acabei meus estudos e decidi voltar. Estava com muitas saudades de todos por aqui".  
  
"Nós também estávamos com saudades. Ah, quero que conheça minhas amigas. Tojo é meu primo, essa é Tsubame", falou indicando a garota que se curvou educadamente, levemente corada, admirada da beleza e carisma do rapaz que deveria ter quase a mesma idade de Kaoru. Ele retribuiu o cumprimento. "E essa é Kaoru-Kamiya. Você conheceu o pai dela, do dojo Kamiya", os olhos azuis do rapaz fitaram Kaoru, eram calorosos e serenos, ela podia ver muito dele através dos olhos dele. Kaoru sorriu com cortesia, levemente encantada com o charme de Tojo.  
  
"Mestre Kamiya, sim eu o conheci. Ele me ensinou o uso da espada. Como vai seu pai?", ele indagou após saúda-la com um curvar polido.  
  
"Ele faleceu há alguns anos", ela disse suavemente.  
  
"Ah, lamento. Ele era um grande mestre", Kaoru e o rapaz se fitaram num cúmplice silêncio de recordação do pai dela. Tae os observava com um sorriso estranho, os olhos apertados como se tramasse alguma coisa...  
  
"Kaoru agora é mestre no estilo Kamiya", disse Tae com animação. "Você ainda pratica, Tojo?".  
  
"Regularmente".  
  
"Então poderia treinar com Kaoru, o que acha?", Kaoru piscou confusa, algo no jeito de Tae a deixou alarmada. Ela estava aprontando...  
  
"Seria muito bom, se a srta. Kaoru não tiver objeções", Kaoru o olhou e não pôde deixar de lhe sorrir com candura. Tojo era muito educado e gentil.  
  
"Claro que não me importo. Se quiser aparecer para treinar muito me alegrará".  
  
"Isso!", exclamou Tae, fazendo um gesto de vitória com a mão, depois sorriu disfarçando quando percebeu que Tsubame, Kaoru e Tojo a olhavam com curiosidade.  
  
As três moças e o jovem Tojo conversaram um pouco mais, depois ele se despediu e seguiu pelas ruas movimentadas, e elas continuaram seu passeio, parando para lancharem e orarem no templo. Já era bem tarde quando as elas se despediram e Kaoru seguiu para o dojo. Assim que ela chegou no dojo foi recebida pelo cheiro bom de comida que certamente Kenshin já preparava. Ela sentiu o estômago se contrair de fome e suspirou feliz por Kenshin estar ali, assim como Sano e Yahiko que estavam sentados na entrada, distraídos ou cansados demais de vagabundear, pois Yahiko não havia treinado naquele dia e duvidava que ele tivesse ajudado Kenshin com os serviços domésticos.  
  
"Olá, pessoal", saudou com cordialidade, sem querer arrumar briga com ninguém.  
  
"Puxa, Kaoru, você demorou", resmungou Yahiko com cara feia. "O Kenshin não deixou a gente comer até você chegar".  
  
"Então, terá que esperar um pouco mais, pois vou esquentar água para o meu banho".  
  
"Eu já fiz isso, Kaoru", disse Kenshin aparecendo. Ele sorria com doçura e ela se viu retribuindo, mole pelas deliciosas emoções que Kenshin enchia seu corpo, mente e alma.  
  
"Obrigada Kenshin. Não precisava ter se dado ao trabalho...".  
  
"Não foi trabalho nenhum, pensei no quanto estaria cansada depois de um dia caminhando, e também estou procurando me redimir da minha indelicadeza de algumas noites atrás", comentou lembrando-se da conversa deles sobre as estrelas. Kaoru ficou tolamente feliz por ele estar de certa forma arrependido de ter sido frio e distante com ela. Talvez não fosse tolice esperar por Kenshin...  
  
"Mesmo assim obrigada. Não vou me demorar", completou afastando-se. A banho quente estava maravilhoso e Kaoru demorou um pouco mais que o habitual, mergulhada no furo, envolvidas no calor da água e pelo aroma suave das rosas que tinha colocado na água, recordando-se de um conselho de Megumi, a fim de se tornar mais atraente para os homens, em especial para Kenshin, Kaoru perdeu-se em lembranças do jeito doce de Kenshin ao recebê-la naquela noite. Demorou ainda mais em escolher um quimono que realçasse seus olhos azuis, prender os cabelos com o lenço azul que Kenshin havia lhe dado de presente. Quando voltou para junto dos demais, percebeu pela cara e resmungos de Yahiko e Sano que havia demorado bem mais do que esperava, porém, o sorriso que Kenshin lhe deu ao vê-la compensou todos os resmungos e chateação de Sano e Yahiko.  
  
"Fiz bolinho de batata que você gosta, Kaoru", falou Kenshin de um jeito mais terno.  
  
"Ah, obrigada", ela agradeceu com um leve rubor ao deslumbrar nos olhos violetas um quê mais doce e somente para ela.  
  
"Oh, droga. Agora vocês dois vão ficar com essa conversa melada!", resmungou Yahiko. "Que nojo!".  
  
"Yahiko!", Kaoru gemeu entre dentes furiosa pelo garoto quebrar um momento tão romântico.  
  
"O que foi agora? Eu estou falando besteira? Não mesmo...".  
  
"Cala a boca", pediu Sanosuke com a boca cheia de comida. "Come, deixe os dois, você ainda é muito garoto para entender essas coisas".  
  
"Eu não sou garoto!", ele gritou furioso, enfrentando Sano.  
  
"Ah, é assim!", disse Sano também enfrentando Yahiko, logo os dois estavam embolados numa briga. Kaoru suspirou desanimada, enquanto Kenshin tentava por fim a contenta. Quando por fim eles se separaram, Kaoru já tinha comido alguns bolinhos e sua fome tinha sido saciada. Kenshin já tinha esquecido de sua aparência e aroma de primavera, ele parecia cansado, pois não demorou ele ir dormir. Na quietude de seu quarto, deitada em seu futon, Kaoru pensava em Kenshin e na conversa dela com Tae. Estaria realmente fadada a envelhecer ao lado de Kenshin sem realmente tê-lo, cedendo-lhe tudo por medo dele partir? Ela sabia que para que Kenshin ficasse ela faria qualquer coisa, mesmo tendo juventude e esperança de um dia ele pedi-la em casamento. Ela o amava e isso parecia que jamais mudaria. Então, ela pediu que algo acontecesse, que ele se motivasse a querê-la... Ah, Kenshin... Suspirou Kaoru perdida em devaneios românticos.  
  
*********  
  
Kenshin lavava a roupa nos fundos do dojo enquanto Ayame e Suzame brincavam ao redor da tina. Um terno sorriso desfilava nos lábios dele, embalado pelo riso cristalino das meninas. Nunca se permitia pensar em algo mais do que tinha, porém, ao olhar as meninas correndo atrás das bolhas de sabão, ele imaginava seus próprios filhos correndo ao redor dele e Kaoru. Crianças valentes como a mãe, de imensos olhos azuis e quem sabe cabelos ruivos como o dele? A idéia o agradava tanto quanto a de estar com Kaoru na intimidade do quarto, fazendo muitas crianças...  
  
"Hei, Kenshin", chamou Sano aparecendo no portão dos fundos. Ele mastigava um pedaço de mato e tinha um olhar curioso. "Quem é o cara com a Jo-Chan?".  
  
"Cara?", Kenshin franziu o cenho, Kaoru estava treinando com Yahiko pelo que ele sabia... Kenshin colocou-se em alerta.  
  
"É, eles estão conversando lá na frente", Sano olhou Kenshin com os olhos levemente semicerrado, como se pensasse algo. "Não gostei do jeito dele...".  
  
"Então vamos ver o tal visitante", falou Kenshin num tom frio. As duas meninas pararam de correr atrás das bolhas de sabão e olharam os dois homens.  
  
"Aonde vocês vão?", perguntaram num único som.  
  
"Vamos só ver quem está conversando com a Kaoru lá na frente", respondeu Kenshin com um sorriso doce para as meninas.  
  
"Ah, deve ser o Tojo", esclareceu de pronto Ayame. "Ele é primo da Tae, esteve aqui ontem enquanto vocês estavam na cidade".  
  
"Primo da Tae?", indagou Sano surpreso. "Mas o que ele quer com a Kaoru?".  
  
"Treinar. Ele aprendeu o uso da espada com o pai da Kaoru", explicou a menina.  
  
"Ele é bonito!", exclamou Suzame com alegria. "Kaoru disse que ele era", completou como se isso fosse prova suficiente da beleza do rapaz.  
  
"Disse é?", Kenshin repetiu com uma estranha e incomoda sensação. "Seria bom dar uma olhada no tal primo da Srta. Tae", ele disse sem qualquer emoção. Sano viu um brilho perigoso nos olhos violetas do amigo. Kenshin caminhou resoluto para frente do dojo, porém, estacou ao ver Kaoru rindo com o tal Tojo. Ela parecia solta, despreocupada, alegre, bonita... O rapaz era quase da mesma idade dela, alto, forte, sorriso fácil e nos olhos azuis haviam o brilho descontraído da juventude, sem mortes, violência ou passado sombrio. Um homem bom para amar Kaoru, fazê-la feliz, ter os filhos que ela merecia... Pensar nela com o outro lhe trouxe uma dor alucinante e o desejo feroz de acabar com a vida daquele que causava tamanha beleza em sua Koishii. Sua, pois Kaoru lhe pertencia em alma, e isso não mudaria, ou mudaria? Sano que vinha logo atrás de Kenshin quase trombou nas costas dele.  
  
"Oh, Kenshin, acorda cara!", exclamou Sano impaciente. O tom alto de sua voz atraiu os olhos de Kaoru e do rapaz.  
  
"Ah, Kenshin e Sano, venham conhecer um amigo", convidou Kaoru com naturalidade.  
  
"Amigo, hein? Acho que Jo-Chan se impressiona demais com um rostinho bonito", comentou Sano entre dentes. Kenshin tocou sua bochecha com a cicatriz. Bonito...  
  
"Tojo é primo da Tae e esteve na Inglaterra", comentou Kaoru levemente corada depois das saudações de praxes. Estaria feliz? Encantada? Aqueles pensamentos começavam a sufocar Kenshin. Era estranho, outros homens tinham admirado a beleza de Kaoru e até mesmo um pintor a tinha enaltecido como musa dele e Kenshin nunca sentiu o menor incomodo, porém, havia algo naquele rapaz que o incomodava imensamente... "Hei gente, quanta timidez!", disse Kaoru ainda sorrindo. Ayame e Suzame surgiram correndo e sem convite foram para o colo de Tojo, que as recebeu com alegria em seus braços, rindo e brincando com as meninas.  
  
"Olá, como vão? Estão muito bonitas hoje", ele disse com brandura.  
  
"Você também", elas responderam em coro. Ele riu divertido.  
  
"Não veio treinar hoje?", perguntou Ayame ao notar as roupas ocidentais que ele vestia.  
  
"Não, vim convidar Kaoru para ver a queima de fogos no lago, vou levar a Tae e Tsubame. Vocês querem ir também?".  
  
"Ah, é muito tarde. Temos sono".  
  
"Ah, que pena", ele brincou com os cabelos delas num afago amigo. "Vocês querem ir também? Yahiko também irá com Tsubame", disse o rapaz com cortesia.  
  
"Tô fora", disse sano de pronto. "Vou jogar com os rapazes e tomar uns saquês".  
  
"Desculpe, mas tenho assuntos a resolver", declinou Kenshin sem o costumeiro sorriso. Kaoru o fitou com surpresa, os ombros dele estavam eretos, o olhar quase tão frio e distante quanto quando ele empunhava sua espada. Havia algo incomodando Kenshin. Kaoru ficou séria.  
  
"Vai a algum lugar em especial?", o tom dela era levemente ansioso.  
  
"Não, o delegado me pediu um favor, nada demais", ele ainda não sorria como costumava fazer para tranqüilizá-la. Parecia quase feroz. Kaoru quis se aproximar mas pela primeira vez desde que conheceu Kenshin, ela sentiu um certo receio.  
  
"Kenshin...", ela disse num murmúrio aflito. Um ar tenso os envolveu e Tojo pressentiu no olhar do ruivo um perigo letal. Não ficou com medo, apenas preocupado com Kaoru, pois a moça parecia tomada por uma grande ansiedade. Ele a olhou com candura, sorrindo-lhe.  
  
"Está tudo bem, Kaoru?", indagou gentilmente.  
  
"Sim, claro", ela lhe sorriu num esforço evidente. "Tenho que treinar com Yahiko um pouco mais... Eu...".  
  
"Então posso passar mais tarde para buscá-la para irmos ver a queima de fogos?".  
  
"Sim, obrigada pelo convite", agradeceu Kaoru aliviada por ele ter entendido sua situação. Tojo curvou-se educadamente para ela, depois para os demais. "Foi um prazer conhecê-los. Até mais", após lançar um outro olhar para Kaoru, sorrindo-lhe confiante, Tojo se afastou.  
  
"Bem, acho que hoje não rola um jantar por aqui. Vou nessa", disse Sano prevendo algo turbulento entre Kenshin e Kaoru. O rapaz colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e displicentemente partiu. Kaoru se aproximou de Kenshin, apertava as mãos nervosamente.  
  
"Está tudo bem?", ela perguntou num fio de voz. Ele assentiu com um leve movimento de cabeça. "Eu esperava que você me convidasse para ver os fogos", ela murmurou com os olhos azuis esperançosos. "Você ia me convidar, não ia?", insistiu após o longo silencio dele.  
  
"Não, não ia. Desculpe, mas não pensei em convidá-la, pois tinha me comprometido com o delegado para cuidar de uns assuntos".  
  
"Assuntos? Você não vai partir, não é?".  
  
"Não, não ainda".  
  
"O que quer dizer com ainda?", o tom dela era alarmado, os olhos azuis escuros foram tomados por emoções dolorosas, enquanto aguardava quase desesperada pela resposta dele.  
  
"Sou um andarilho, talvez um dia eu deseje partir", ele disse com o peito apertado por ver tristeza no rosto dela, parecia ser a única emoção que ele lhe trazia nos últimos tempos. Teve vontade correr até ela, abraçá-la e lhe dizer que jamais partiria, porém, permaneceu no mesmo lugar, sério, letal, retalhando os sentimentos dela numa fúria quase assassina.  
  
"Partir...", ela falou numa monótona repetição.  
  
"Preciso terminar de lavar a roupa, e você precisa se arrumar para queima de fogos...", disse Kenshin dando-lhe as costas.  
  
"Você não se importa que eu vá?", ela indagou numa última tentativa de vencer a imensa barreira que surgiu de repente entre eles.  
  
"Não, acho que se divertirá bastante", ele falou enquanto dava passos curtos, afastando-se em direção aos fundos do dojo. Kaoru quis ir atrás dele, porém, as meninas seguraram cada uma de um lado da manga de sua roupa, impedindo-a de avançar.  
  
"Kaoru, estamos com fome", disse Suzame indiferente a tensa conversa entre o casal. Kaoru sorriu-lhe, os olhos atentos a Kenshin que lentamente sumia de seu campo de visão.  
  
"Ainda tenho um pedaço de melancia, acho que vocês gostariam disso".  
  
"Sim, queremos melancia!".  
  
Depois de alimentar as meninas, Kaoru procurou por Kenshin no fundo do dojo, mas apenas Yahiko estava lá, Kenshin já havia saído para seu compromisso. Desolada, Kaoru começou a se arrumar. Esquentou a água pra seu banho, depois ela banhou-se nas águas tépidas, sem realmente aproveitar o calor. Saiu do banho e vestiu um quimono amarelo, prendendo os cabelos com um lenço da mesma cor. Ajeitava o laço pela milésima vez, perdida na tristeza que enchia seu peito, sentindo-se sufocar por sentimentos dolorosos. As palavras de Kenshin ainda soavam em sua mente como sinos de algo fúnebre, machucando-a... Talvez um dia... Kaoru fechou os olhos por um momento. Faria qualquer coisa para que Kenshin ficasse. Você cederá, apaixonada e temerosa de perdê-lo, você fará tudo para mantê-lo com você... Ela abriu os olhos fitando o nada. Kaoru se sentia desesperada por apenas imaginar Kenshin partindo...  
  
*********  
  
Kenshin caminhava na escuridão da noite com todos os sentidos em alerta. Tinha passado horas cuidando de um tolo político, esperando por uma luta que aliviasse sua raiva, capaz de fazê-lo esquecer por um momento a imagem de Kaoru tão bonita e feliz junto de Tojo, porém, a noite transcorreu tranqüila e Battousai se agitava dentro dele, perturbado por imagens de Kaoru iluminada pelo luar, sorrindo, brilhantes com o brilho dos fogos... Em companhia de um rapaz e não dele. Seus olhos então se tornaram levemente âmbares, inflamados por sentimentos desconhecidos por ele. Durante sua vida como retalhador muitas emoções afloravam dentro dele, mas nenhuma tão destrutiva quanto o ciúme dardejante que assolava sua alma. Sem que percebesse seus passos o guiaram até o rio, onde os vaga-lumes dançavam solitários na quietude da noite. Ele parou lembrando-se de Kaoru ali parada, envolta pelo brilho cintilante dos vaga-lumes. Lembrou da dor que havia lhe causado ao lhe dizer adeus, enquanto seu próprio coração se quebrava ao ver as lágrimas de sua Koishii. Foi ali que ele a abraçou pela primeira vez admitindo a si mesmo seu amor por Kaoru. Naquele mesmo lugar ele conheceu a mais simples felicidade de ter a pessoa amada apertada junto de si, lutando para permanecer firme em sua decisão de partir para enfrentar Shishio, deixando Battousai emergir do recanto mais escuro de sua alma. Ele surgiu, mas não o dominou, não ainda, porém, um dia talvez ele o vencesse e Kenshin temia por esse dia, pois temia que Kaoru não o amasse se olhasse Battousai nos olhos. E se a perdesse, certamente se afundaria ainda mais na solidão de seu viver... Kenshin de repente despertou de seus devaneios, algo havia atraído sua atenção. Atento ao menor ruído ou movimento, sua mão tocou o cabo de sua sakabatou, os olhos violetas ganharam o tom dourado, violento, pronto para o ataque...  
  
"Hei, Kenshin", a voz de Sano cortou a quietude. "Pensei que fosse algum malandro...", Kenshin relaxou a mãos do cabo da sakabatou e encobriu sua mão na manga de sua vestimenta. Curvou levemente a cabeça, fazendo com que a franja dos cabelos ruivos ocultasse os olhos dele que ainda ardiam como desejo de batalha. Era preciso se controlar... "O que você está fazendo aqui?", indagou Sano emergindo da escuridão, parando ao lado do amigo.  
  
"Estava voltando para o dojo, parei para pensar um pouco", o tom dele era sereno, não revelando a batalha em seu intimo. "E você? Não tinha um jogo com seus amigos?".  
  
"Ah, passei no dojo para saber do Jo-Chan. Eles ainda não voltaram".  
  
"Está preocupado com algo?", a voz de Kenshin soou baixa, tão suave quanto uma lâmina que corta quieta e velozmente sua vítima.  
  
"Não exatamente, quero dizer, estou. Kaoru pode se deixar levar pelas palavras doces de um bonitinho qualquer. Sabe como são tolas as moças".  
  
"Não a achou tola quando aquele pintor se interessou por ela".  
  
"Era diferente, eu sabia que o que ela sentia por você era forte".  
  
"E agora não sabe mais isso?".  
  
"Não é isso, claro que sei que Jo-Chan é louca por você, porém, de uns tempos para cá tenho notado que ela anda ansiosa demais, depois da batalha com Shishio, Enishi, a verdade sobre Tomoe, tudo isso mexeu com as idéias dela, deixando-a com uma expectativa muito grande sobre a relação de vocês, o que pode deixá-la suscetível às emoções", ele fez uma pausa. "Ela tem estado todo esse tempo temendo que você um dia parta".  
  
"Não partirei. Preciso da Kaoru, viver sem ela me seria muito penoso".  
  
"Então por que diacho não a deixa saber disso? Se continuar a impedir o amor dela, ela pode se cansar e acabar arrumando outro para amar".  
  
"Alguém como Tojo?".  
  
"Talvez. Não quero admitir mas ele é um bom rapaz, andei perguntando por ai".  
  
"Eu também sinto isso. E por isso gosto tão pouco dele", Kenshin suspirou melancólico. "Ele é um cara que poderia fazer Kaoru feliz, sem que a qualquer momento aparecesse algum louco querendo uma batalha para ser o mais forte. Sou velho demais para mudar, velho demais para Kaoru. Ela precisa de alguém que ainda possa sonhar, sem um passado sangrento, ou lutas internas para travar...".  
  
"Está falando do Battousai?".  
  
"Também", Kenshin ergueu o rosto, fitando a lua solitária no céu sem estrelas, somente o escuro do céu da noite. "Sempre digo que estou lutando contra ele em meu íntimo, mas cada batalha que travo alimenta a sede dele de sangue, eu o mantenho vivo cada vez que uso minha sakabatou, mesmo que eu não mate e a ele que satisfaço com a velocidade dos meus golpes, com a adrenalina da briga... Não, eu não sou o cara certo para Kaoru, vi isso hoje quando aquele rapaz a fez sorrir, permitindo a ela ser uma garota comum, despreocupada, terna... Viver comigo está endurecendo o coração dela. O que mais preciso tirar dela para saber o quanto eu lhe sou nocivo?".  
  
"Então vai deixar o rapaz conquistar Jo-Chan?".  
  
"Vou apenas aceitar o que ela escolher, não posso fazer mais do que isso".  
  
"Então, partirá?".  
  
"Se eu pudesse...", ele suspirou. "Kaoru está em cada poro do meu corpo, é como se fosse parte de mim, eu a desejo e a quero como minha, mas há tanto para ela longe de mim...".  
  
Sano nada disse, ele entendia Kenshin, pois quantas vezes ele mesmo não considerou as mesmas coisas quanto estava com Megumi? E ele não tinha metade do passado de Kenshin... Sem mais nada para lhe dizer, Sano bateu de leve no ombro de Kenshin numa muda solidariedade. As escolhas de Kenshin selariam para sempre a vida dele.  
  
*********  
  
A queima de fogos foi maravilhosa. O lago parecia banhado pelas figuras coloridas em fogo e luz. Muitos casais apreciavam a alegria do momento, assim como crianças e adultos. Tsubame e Yahiko tinham se sentado muito próximos perto do lago, e a mocinha sorria com contentamento enquanto ambos mantinham uma conversa em tom baixo. Tae, Tojo e Kaoru ficaram um pouco afastados, apreciando o espetáculo com animação. Quando tudo terminou, Tojo acompanhou as moças para casa, deixando primeiro tsubame e Tae, depois ele insistiu em acompanhar Kaoru e Yahiko para o dojo. O garoto caminhava alguns passos à frente, as mãos cruzadas atrás da nuca, assobiando uma canção com animação.  
  
"Ele parece que se divertiu bastante", falou Tojo quebrando o silêncio entre ele e Kaoru. Ela lhe sorriu.  
  
"Sim, é verdade".  
  
"Você me pareceu um tanto distante...", Kaoru abaixou os olhos, suas mãos se encontraram na frente de seu corpo num gesto inconsciente de proteção.  
  
"Desculpe, mas tenho alguns problemas que preciso resolver...".  
  
"Você e Kenshin estão envolvidos? Ele a corteja?", ele perguntou de repente. Ela suspirou.  
  
"Eu e Kenshin temos um relacionamento especial, mas ele não me corteja. Kenshin é um homem com muitas amarguras e lembranças em seu passado...".  
  
"Tae me contou que ele foi um monarquista e que matou muitos homens".  
  
"Eram outros tempos", disse Kaoru em defesa de Kenshin. "Mas ele é um homem bom e gentil", completou com ardor.  
  
"Mas não tem sido gentil com seus sentimentos", comentou Tojo com um tom quase sombrio.  
  
"Não sabe como Kenshin me trata", o tom dela era quase ameaçador. Tojo se calou, estavam agora no portão do dojo.  
  
"Bem, obrigada pela noite agradável", disse Kaoru com polidez, pronta a entrar.  
  
"Espere!", disse Tojo tocando de leve em seu ombro. Yahiko havia sumido na escuridão do dojo, nem seu assobio se ouvia mais.  
  
"Quero me desculpar", disse Tojo num tom doce. "Não queria ser indiscreto, mas... Quero que saiba que estou interessado em você e que muito me honraria se me aceitasse".  
  
"Não posso aceitá-lo, meu coração pertence a Kenshin", declarou Kaoru com doçura.  
  
"Mas talvez ele não a queira", comentou Tojo de pronto, Kaoru o olhou com dureza.  
  
"Talvez, mas mesmo assim, meu afeto sempre será dele, seria injusto prometer-lhe algo que jamais poderei compartilhar com você".  
  
"Kaoru...", Tojo se aproximou, tocando-lhe audaciosamente as mãos. "Reconsidere...".  
  
"Sinto muito, não posso. Não estrague nossa amizade insistindo nisso", finalizou Kaoru, afastando as mãos dele das suas.  
  
"Entendo", ele abaixou a cabeça. "Mas quero que saiba que eu a aceitarei a qualquer momento, caso mude de idéia".  
  
"Não mudarei. Boa noite", Tojo ainda a fitou sobre a luz da lanterna que ele carregava presa numa pequena vara. Os olhos azuis dela estavam resolutos. Ele então, inesperadamente, tocou-lhe o rosto com os lábios num terno beijo roubado. Kaoru recuou surpresa, os lábios dele se afastaram na rispidez do movimento, soprando-lhe um desajeitado pedido de desculpa.  
  
"Desculpe-me Srta. Kaoru por tamanha ousadia, porém, agora tenho algo de você para lembrar. Aceite minhas desculpas e meu sincero afeto por você", disse Tojo num sussurro suave. Os olhos azuis banhados pelas lágrimas. Ela lhe tocou o rosto com os dedos numa grande ousadia, surpreendida pela gentileza dele e querendo de certa forma confortá-lo. Ela sabia o quanto doía à rejeição, desejar sem pode ter...  
  
"Eu as aceitarei com carinho, meu amigo. Agora deve partir", Tojo concordou e curvou-se em despedida, então, lentamente começou a caminhar iluminado pela luz da lanterna que carregava e a cada passo adentrava mais e mais na noite escura e silenciosa. Kaoru ficou presa na quietude da noite, encoberta pela escuridão, não viu a lua iluminar os olhos cor de âmbar que a espreitavam friamente entre as sombras.  
  
Kaoru suspirou e então caminhou para dentro do dojo. Seus passos soavam melancólicos no chão assim como seus pensamentos. Pisou no primeiro degrau da entrada quando o som da voz de Yahiko rompeu o silencio, quebrando-o em pequenos pedaços, arrastados pela brisa noturna.  
  
"Por que deixou que ele beijasse você?", indagou o garoto surgindo na claridade difusa de uma vela acesa.  
  
"Não deveria ficar me espionando, Yahiko", bronqueou Kaoru com brusquidão.  
  
"Você ainda ama o Kenshin?", a pergunta era levemente ansiosa.  
  
"Sim, aquilo foi apenas um tolo adeus", ela murmurou abaixando os olhos.  
  
"Então não deixará Kenshin partir?".  
  
"Não nunca, mas talvez ele o faça um dia...", sussurrou Kaoru sem erguer os olhos para o garoto. "Kenshin, disse-me que talvez partisse".  
  
"Sei que me acha muito criança para entender dessas coisas, mas saiba que não sou cego, Kenshin ama você Kaoru", afirmou Yahiko com seu jeito indiferente.  
  
"Não, ele não me ama. Ele ama Tomoe, sou apenas uma garota tola que ele tem consideração...", ela suspirou. "Às vezes, penso que Kenshin pode ficar comigo apenas por gentileza ou... Pena", ela abaixou os olhos, a franja de seu cabelo ocultando-lhe os olhos em sombras. "E o pior que eu não me importaria, pois quero apenas ficar com Kenshin, nada mais...".  
  
"Você é tão corajosa e valente, como pode ficar tolamente insegura sobre uma mulher que já morreu?", indagou Yahiko num tom mais brando.  
  
"Por que ela inda vive no coração dele. Vive mais do que eu um dia viverei no coração dele".  
  
"Não importa o quanto ele possa amá-la no coração dele, ela está morta e é você que está aqui e agora com ele. Por que você precisa ser a única no coração de Kenshin?".  
  
"Eu...".  
  
"Ora, Kaoru, seja forte e valente como você é com todas as coisas, Kenshin precisa de você e você dele, o passado não pode ser maior e mais assustador do que temos enfrentado nesses últimos tempos. Além do mais, se você pode conviver com o passado hitoriki dele, poderá conviver com as lembranças de Tomoe. Uahhhhhh...", bocejou Yahiko espreguiçando-se. "Estou morrendo de sono, os fogos estavam muitos bonitos... Boa noite Kaoru", disse Yahiko deslizando o shoji, fechando-se no interior de seu quarto, deixando Kaoru na penumbra, só com seus pensamentos.  
  
Ela se sentou no degrau do dojo, os ombros levemente curvados, quase vencida... Por quanto tempo ela ficou ali ela nunca soube, pois apesar do cansaço sentia-se eletrizada quando ouviu os passos de Kenshin soar na quietude da noite. Não demorou e ele surgiu diante dela, os olhos sombreados pela noite, o rosto sério.  
  
"Srta. Kaoru, o que faz acordada?", ele perguntou com a aparente costumeira cortesia.  
  
"Estava esperando por você. Quando cheguei você não estava, fiquei preocupada...".  
  
"Lamento que tenha ficado aqui fora esperando por mim, faz um tempo que estou por aqui", o vento soprou movendo os cabelos ruivos dele que dançaram nas vagas, revelando a Kaoru os olhos violetas sombreados pelo fogo que ardia dentro de Kenshin. Âmbar, feroz... "Eu a vi com Tojo", surpresa ela ficou muda. "Você vai aceitá-lo como pretendente?".  
  
"Não".  
  
"Não?", Kenshin fez uma pausa. "Então, por que você deixou ele beijar você?".  
  
"Perdoe-me Kenshin, mas isso é um assunto meu e dele, do qual não pretendo discutir com você".  
  
"Como queira", ele respondeu-lhe, a voz dele soou veloz como a lâmina de espada dele, só que diferente da sakabatou, o toque frio da voz dele cortou mortalmente as emoções de Kaoru.  
  
"Kenshin...", ela ergueu os olhos para ele e a lua fez brilhar as lágrimas que desciam pelo rosto dela.  
  
"Srta. Kaoru... Por que você está chorando? Se aquele rapaz lhe causou algum...", o tom perigoso dele a fez avançar alguns passos, tocando-lhe a mãos que já segurava o cabo da sakabatou.  
  
"Não é nada, apenas estou cansada demais. Estou bem, de verdade", tranqüilizou Kaoru com um sorriso. "Esteve no rio?", perguntou ao notar que Kenshin trazia consigo um solitário vaga-lume que parecia ter se afeiçoado a ele.  
  
"Sim, estava pensando".  
  
"Ah...", ela juntou as mãos na frente do corpo, os olhos baixos. "Estava pensando no passado?".  
  
"Estava", a resposta dele foi sincera e direta.  
  
"Em Tomoe?", indagou Kaoru num fio de voz.  
  
"Também".  
  
"Ah, entendo...", ela disse com um aperto no coração. Sempre haverá Tomoe. Poderia viver sabendo que a outra era única para Kenshin, só não poderia ficar sem tê-lo perto de si. Serei forte e valente. Ergueu os olhos azuis escuros para Kenshin, as lágrimas querendo se libertar, um sorriso trêmulo nos lábios, forte e valente. "Se você está bem, então está bom", disse Kaoru num sussurro enrouquecido. Kenshin a fitou em silêncio por um tempo e Kaoru sem querer que ele visse suas lágrimas virou-se lentamente. "Então, a gente se vê amanhã...", ela falou seguindo com seus passos pequenos, forte e valente...  
  
"Kaoru-dono...", a voz de Kenshin a fez parar, mas ela não voltou para olhá- lo. "Quero que saiba que amarei Tomoe por toda minha vida...".  
  
As lágrimas desciam pelo rosto de Kaoru, que se desmanchava em sua dor, pungente, devastadora... Forte e valente...  
  
"Eu sei Kenshin", ela disse numa cortante e solitária anuência. "Não deve se preocupar comigo ou com minhas tolas e incomodas pretensões, eu não o incomodarei, dou-lhe minha palavra que vou melhorar, apenas... Não me deixe. Fique, por favor".  
  
"Kaoru-dono...", sem que ela percebesse, ele estava atrás dela, abraçando-a suavemente, a cabeça apoiando-se na curva do pescoço dela. Kaoru estremeceu com o contato íntimo. Kenshin a tocava tão pouco... A doce e inebriante sensação de tê-lo a enchia de felicidade.  
  
"Jamais partirei", ele sussurrou junto ao ouvido dela. "Ou poderei deixá- la, pois você é muito importante para mim. Você é minha Koishii... Amo Tomoe, pois ela me ensinou a amar, amadurecer, suportar os dias de tumulto da restauração. E por causa dela eu pude amar você Kaoru, meu coração se permitiu abrigar os bons sentimentos que tenho por você e meus amigos".  
  
"Kenshin...", soluçou Kaoru.  
  
"Não chore, minha koishii...", pediu ele num sussurro suave. "Sei que não sou o cara certo para você", disse Kenshin numa dolorosa declaração.  
  
"Por que não?", perguntou Kaoru num tom quase sereno.  
  
"Sou um assassino, tenho muitas mortes em meu passado e há um retalhador que existe em mim, feroz, desesperado para sair... Não posso permitir que seja machucada por quem eu fui e de certa forma ainda sou".  
  
Então, inesperadamente, Kaoru se soltou do abraço de Kenshin, antes que os olhos de Kenshin buscasse os dela, Kaoru deu-lhe um soco na cara com toda força (e olha que ela tem bastante!).  
  
"Oro?", balbuciou Kenshin vendo tudo rodar.  
  
"Oro que nada! Como se atreve a me dizer o que pode ou não me machucar? E por que eu não posso amar o assassino que vive dentro de você?", gritou Kaoru sacudindo Kenshin.  
  
"Kaoru...", tentava Kenshin se livrar dos solavancos que ela lhe dava, furiosa.  
  
"Ainda não terminei! Você amou Tomoe e se deixou amar por ela mesmo sendo um assassino! Por que não faz o mesmo comigo?".  
  
"Porque você é apenas uma menina", disse Kenshin segurando-lhe as mãos, pondo fim aos solavancos que ela lhe dava. "Você é uma pessoa inocente, doce, que nada tem haver com um hitokiri como eu".  
  
"Doce? Inocente? É por causa disso que você não me quer?", ela riu de forma nervosa. "Posso ainda ser uma menina, mas posso aprender a viver com um hitoriki que você é, posso amá-lo, porque você não é apenas esse assassino, é também um homem gentil, bondoso com os outros, preocupado com todos que estima. Você não é apenas o retalhador, mas também Kenshin Himura, o homem que aprendi a amar nesses últimos anos em que estamos juntos. Eu não sou tão doce assim, afinal brigo o tempo todo com Yahiko, tenho as mãos cheias de calos do treino constante com a espada, nem sei cozinhar direito ou sou prendada com os serviços domésticos. Eu também não sou tão perfeita como uma moça deve ser. Somos o que somos Kenshin", ela soltou as mãos das dele, usando-as para afastar a franja dos cabelos de Kenshin, revelando-lhe os olhos violentas. "Sei quem você foi e quem ainda pode ser e sinceramente, eu amo cada pedacinho de você, bom, mau, retalhador,...", os dedos dela acariciaram seu rosto com carinho. "Eu amo você, Kenshin Himura".  
  
"Kaoru... Você seria mais feliz se...".  
  
"Shiii", disse ela tocando-lhe os lábios com a ponta do dedo. "Nada me faria mais feliz do que estar com você. Deixe-me tentar fazê-lo me amar. Dê uma chance aos sentimentos que temos um pelo outro", ela usou uma das mãos para puxar a fita que prendi os cabelos dele, soltando-os, permitindo que a cascata ruiva descesse pelos ombros dele, dançando ao sabor do vento. "Se você me quiser e se permitir me amar, eu serei imensamente feliz", ela sussurrou, correndo os dedos pelas mechas rubras, num carinho doce, inocente.  
  
"Eu quero você Kaoru, mais do que tudo, eu quero você como minha esposa, minha mulher, amiga e companheira. Então não estarei mais só, não sentirei mais a chuva, frio ou solidão, pois você me terá e eu terei você, juntos numa nova vida".  
  
"Kenshin...", emocionada, Kaoru o abraçou, encostando o rosto dela no peito dele, tomada pelo amor dele. Kenshin envolveu o corpo de Kaoru com seus braços, amparando-a junto de si, sentindo-lhe o cheiro doce de chuva em dias de primavera, aquecido no calor terno dela como nos dias quentes de verão. As mãos dele a seguravam com firmeza, tão forte e velozes quando empunhava a espada. Pronto para retalhar as defesas de Kaoru, amolecer os joelhos dela, aquecendo-lhe a carne... Ele curvou levemente a cabeça e gentilmente os lábios dele tocaram os cabelos negros dela num cálido beijo. Então, Kaoru ergueu o rosto para fitar os olhos violetas, apoiando as mãos no ombro dele, mesclando seus dedos com os fios de cabelos de Kenshin, rubros como a pele de Kaoru aquecida pelo beijo dele. Kenshin suspirou e nos olhos dele uma chama dourada cintilou. Âmbar. O mesmo brilho de quando o Battousai surgia nas batalhas, e naquele momento Kaoru olhou Battousai e não o temeu, pois não era apenas o retalhador que estava ali, mas também Kenshin Himura, o andarilho que era gentil e protetor. Tal como sua sakabatou, dois lados que se completavam, aço e lâmina para matar e um lado que nada cortava ou feria. Assim era Kenshin, um hitoriki com alma de andarilho. Seu... Ela tocou a cicatriz no rosto dele com as pontas do dedo.  
  
"Incomoda?", ela perguntou num sussurro.  
  
"Não mais", a resposta não era mais do que um murmúrio.  
  
"Tomoe está aqui para sempre".  
  
"E você está aqui", ele tocou o próprio coração. "Para sempre, minha koishii...".  
  
"Kenshin...", suspirou Kaoru, timidamente roçando seus lábios nos dele num ousado contato intimo, entregando-se por completo, assim como Kenshin se entregava ao amor de Kaoru, para não mais sentir a chuva, frio e solidão, pois ela seria o abrigo dele, nos braços dela ele se aqueceria e no brilho dos olhos dela ele afugentaria os demônios de alma dele...  
  
Não estava mais só, estava finalmente junto de sua Koishii... Juntos com apenas um caminho diante de seus pés...  
  
FIM  
  
********  
  
Vocabulário:  
  
Hitoriki = assassino.  
  
Koishii = amada.  
  
Shoji = porta de correr  
  
Sakabatou = espada com lâmina invertida.  
  
Jo-Chan = donzela  
  
***********  
  
Nota da Autora: E ai pessoal? Deu pra suportar? Não? Essa é a primeira fic que escrevo, como gosto muito da Kaoru e a acho perfeita para o Kenshin, e sempre quis que ele se declarasse pra Kaoru, então, escrevi uma fic na qual os dois expressar abertamente seus verdadeiros sentimentos e matei minha vontade!  
  
Talvez seja um tanto quanto melosa, mas espero que tenha dado pra vcs se divertirem. Se quiserem me escreve vou adorar receber noticias de vcs, seja para elogiar ou criticar, meu endereço é: primulla@atribuna.com.br.  
  
Até mais! 


End file.
